


Sorry Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [5]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has finally admitted what he wants. </p><p>But what does Zhou Mi want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sir

When Kyuhyun sees the name flash up on his phone screen, he dives for it, swiping quickly to answer the call. He's in such a hurry that he almost sends the device crashing to the ground, and he fumbles with it before bringing it to his ear.

"Hi!" he says, a little breathlessly. It's been over a week, and he wasn't sure if Zhou Mi was going to call.

"You need to stop." Zhou Mi sounds annoyed. It's not the reaction Kyuhyun was expecting.

"Oh." Kyuhyun feels a little crushed. "You don't like them?"

"I liked the first and second bunches. I thought the third was okay. But now it's been a week, and my house looks like a florist shop. How many deliveries have you organised?" 

"Umm."

"Jesus Kyuhyun, you don't do things by halves, do you? I get the idea, you're sorry."

"You accept my apology? Does that mean you'll -"

Zhou Mi cuts him off. "I have to go. Please stop the deliveries."

 

*

 

When Zhou Mi answers the door, he's dressed in faded blue jeans, ripped at the knees, and a loose tank top. He looks like he's just showered, hair slightly damp at the edges, and even with the distance Kyuhyun can smell his shampoo. 

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Zhou Mi asks, a little suspiciously. 

"I'm being spontaneous? Can I come in?" 

Zhou Mi rolls his eyes. "Don't use my own words against me. Come on." He plucks the bottle of wine that Kyuhyun is holding from him and starts walking down the hallway, not even bothering to check that Kyuhyun is following. 

Kyuhyun hasn't been inside Zhou Mi's house before, and he looks around with interest as he quickly removes his shoes and follows Zhou Mi through to the living room. It's nice - much nicer than his own house, he thinks. Zhou Mi's house is warm and homely, the hallway wall decorated with prints, and a long colourful rug laid out on the light wooden floorboards. When Kyuhyun enters the living room he's hit by the strong scent of flowers with floral arrangements sitting on almost every available surface.

Maybe he did go a little overboard.

The room is empty but soon Zhou Mi appears from a door connected to the kitchen, two glasses in his hand. 

"Nice place," Kyuhyun tells him as Zhou Mi gestures for him to sit down. Kyuhyun sinks down into the large L-shaped sofa, leaning back into a pile of bright cushions. 

Zhou Mi takes a seat next to him but leaves a distance. "My housemate is out at the moment," he comments as he works the cork out of the wine bottle. 

Kyuhyun didn't realise that Zhou Mi lived with someone. There's a lot of things that he doesn't know about him. He wants to remedy that. 

Zhou Mi hands him a glass of wine. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just to talk," Kyuhyun tells him. "To see how you are."

"Hmmm," Zhou Mi murmurs. "I'm fine," he says politely. "You?"

"Fine." Kyuhyun looks into his glass, takes a sip, and contemplates what to say next. Have they always been this awkward together? In the past, it's always been Zhou Mi who's taken over the conversation but tonight he's surprisingly quiet, swirling his wine in the glass and deliberately not looking at Kyuhyun. 

The entire atmosphere feels weird and Kyuhyun doesn't know how to talk it away.

Screw talking.

Kyuhyun plucks the glass out of Zhou Mi's hand and places it, along with his, on the coffee table in front of them. He slides over, settles into Zhou Mi's lap, facing him. Zhou Mi looks a little wary but is finally looking at him. He holds himself still, waiting for Kyuhyun to make a move.

Kyuhyun kisses him, softly at first. Zhou Mi lets him set the pace, and Kyuhyun, unused to this, becomes more insistent. He wants to push him, push him into taking over, but Zhou Mi holds himself back. Why? This is what he wanted, wasn't it? He wanted Kyuhyun to chase him? 

"What do you want, Kyu?" Zhou Mi asks, pulling away a little. His expression is shielded and Kyuhyun can't tell what he's thinking. He's asked Kyuhyun this question before, and Kyuhyun still isn't sure what the correct answer is. Last time Zhou Mi had left him alone on the porch without even a goodbye.

"I want you," Kyuhyun tells him, repeating his earlier words. "I want you to fuck me." 

Something in Zhou Mi's face shutters but he agrees, saying, "Let's go to my room. My housemate will be home soon."

 

*

 

Zhou Mi is seated on his bed, back against the headboard and legs straight in front of him, illuminated by the lamp next to him. He watches Kyuhyun, watches him approach the bed, and says nothing. 

Kyuhyun makes his way towards him, slides a hand up Zhou Mi's leg over his jeans, up past the knee, resting it on his upper thigh. 

Zhou Mi still doesn't make a sound. 

Something's not quite right, but Kyuhyun can't figure out what it is. 

Kyuhyun crawls closer, nuzzles into the crook of Zhou Mi's neck, and finally - _finally_ \- there's a reaction. Zhou Mi sighs softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, as Kyuhyun plants a line of kisses along his jaw to the corner of his mouth. 

Kyuhyun is a bit unnerved by the way Zhou Mi is reacting. This is out of the ordinary and so unlike the previous times they've been together. But then Zhou Mi turns his head, cups a hand around the back of Kyuhyun's neck and pulls him in for a hard, bruising kiss. He flicks his tongue along Kyuhyun's lip, into his mouth, kisses him open mouthed and dirty and, yeah - this is more their dynamic. 

Zhou Mi wraps his hands around Kyuhyun's hips, presses his fingers hard into the skin, pulling a moan from Kyuhyun's mouth. 

"Wait," Kyuhyun says, wanting to show Zhou Mi how sorry he is, wanting to make him feel good. "I want to blow you." He toys with the button on Zhou Mi's jeans, and when Zhou Mi nods he presses back for another kiss before tugging at Zhou Mi's top. 

'Take this off," he tells him, and watches as Zhou Mi does, revealing his stomach and chest, his shoulders pale and broad. Kyuhyun runs his hands along the muscles on his chest, down his abs, and pops the button on his jeans, pulling the fly wide open. He presses a hand to Zhou Mi's crotch, palming his groin until he's full and hard before leaning down and breathing hotly along his erection through the material of his boxers. 

He noses along it, inhaling the musky scent of arousal, before suckling on the head through the cloth. 

"Fuck," Zhou Mi says with a moan, head tipped back to expose the long line of his neck, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows heavily. Kyuhyun pulls down Zhou Mi's boxers enough to let his cock spring loose. 

"Watch," he tells him, hand wrapped around the base and his tongue flicking and swirling around the crown, lapping up the bead of precome. He wants Zhou Mi to watch, to know that this is for him. He works at it, closes his lips tightly around the head as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Kyuhyun looks up to make sure Zhou Mi is still watching, and he is - lip caught in between his teeth, eyes dark and liquid. 

Kyuhyun bobs his head, hums his way up and down the shaft, rolls Zhou Mi's balls gently in his hand. He can feel Zhou Mi tensing, fighting the urge to buck into his mouth, balls tightening. Kyuhyun pulls off, licking his lips. 

"Have you got a condom?"

"In the bedside table," Zhou Mi says hoarsely, chest heaving. Kyuhyun reaches over, opening the drawer, one hand still loosely around Zhou Mi's cock. He rummages around quickly, finding a condom and a small bottle of lube, before sitting back on his heels. Kyuhyun undresses without ceremony, stripping off his shirt and shucking off his pants and underwear. 

"Watch," he says, on his knees on the bed, legs spread. He opens the bottle, squeezing out a generous amount of lube to coat his fingers. He inhales deeply as he penetrates himself. "Watch."

Zhou Mi's eyes are piercing, intense, as he watches Kyuhyun prepare himself, stretching himself open. Kyuhyun presses two fingers, then three inside, pads rubbing over his prostate as his legs quiver with tension. 

When he's ready, he pulls them out, reaching for the condom and ripping it open to slide it down Zhou Mi's shaft. He straddles him, lowers himself down and impales himself slowly. Zhou Mi's hands come up to grip his hips, pulling him down until he's fully seated but then he stills. 

Kyuhyun wraps an arm around Zhou Mi's neck, grinds down into his lap, feeling so fucking full he wants to sob with the pleasure. It's been way too long. He kisses him, flicks his tongue against Zhou Mi's, rides him until his entire body is shaking, sweat rolling down his spine with the exertion. Zhou Mi is still wearing his jeans, and the material rubs against Kyuhyun's skin every time he rocks down. 

Zhou Mi is still so quiet, with the exception of the occasional breathy moan. Normally he likes to talk: dirty, filthy phrases in a low sexy voice that fills Kyuhyun's ears as he fucks him towards orgasm, but tonight he's unusually silent.

"Mi, please," Kyuhyun pleads brokenly. He wants Zhou Mi to come, he wants him to feel good. This is for _him_ but at this rate Kyuhyun is going to come before he does. " _Please._ "

In response Zhou Mi curls a hand into his hair, pulls his head back, makes him arch his spine as he bucks his hips to thrust deeper inside of him. He presses his lips to Kyuhyun's throat, laps at his skin with little licks, and finally, _finally_ , he speaks.

"Touch yourself." 

Kyuhyun reaches between them, palms his erection in a tight fist as Zhou Mi releases his hair, hands automatically returning to Kyuhyun's hips as he bounces on his lap. Kyuhyun's brain is starting to white out, the pleasure from the stimulation on his prostate blurring with the jerky strokes on his cock. 

"Mi, fuck, I'm going to -" He comes suddenly, heaving in deep gasping breaths as his climax washes over him.

Zhou Mi flips him on to his back, fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own. He bites down on Kyuhyun's shoulder when it hits him, muffling a broken moan before rolling off.

They both lie back, catching their breaths. Kyuhyun rolls over a little, looking at Zhou Mi's profile in the dim light, and thinks of how stupid he's been. He's missed _this_ \- the sex, yes, but not just that. He's missed Zhou Mi. He's finally found someone who won't put up with his petulance. Someone who challenges him, is sweet, funny and smart, yet can still fuck him senseless. He's someone that Kyuhyun can concede control to because he's _worthy_ of it - so far in his life, no one else has ever been worthy. 

But just as Kyuhyun is about to tell him, Zhou Mi gets up from the bed, returning with a cloth to quickly wipe Kyuhyun down. Once he's done that, he heads for the door again, pausing with a hand on the frame and speaking to the wall, "I'm going to have a shower - are you okay to see yourself out?"

Kyuhyun blinks in surprise at the not so subtle request. "Um, yeah, of course," he stutters, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun doesn't _understand_. After the other night, Zhou Mi still isn't picking up his calls or returning his messages. What more does he have to do?

"You must be desperate if you're asking me for advice," Changmin tells him when they meet up. It's true - Kyuhyun is desperate. He needs to talk to someone and no one else knows about his relationship with Zhou Mi. 

When he relays the latest update, Changmin rolls his eyes and scoffs, leaning over the table to smack Kyuhyun on the side of the head, narrowly missing his glass of beer. "How can I be friends with someone so dumb?" 

"Hey!' Kyuhyun protests, annoyed. "I came to you for advice, not to be beat up."

"Look," Changmin says to him seriously. "Think of it this way. First, you were a total ass to him and made him quit."

Kyuhyun didn't _make_ Zhou Mi quit, but perhaps his behaviour did have a little to do with Zhou Mi's resignation. He nods.

"So your attempt to make it up to him is to show up at his house, barely talk to him, and then jump him. Basically you've made it seem like you only want him for sex."

Oh. 

"But I sent him flowers," Kyuhyun says in protest. "To say I was sorry."

Changmin rolls his eyes again. "You think that counts? That's not an apology, that's you pulling out your credit card." 

Kyuhyun wants to smack his head into the table, knowing that Changmin is right. 

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take him on a date, talk to him, do ANYTHING but have sex with him until you're both clear on what you want out of this." Changmin shakes his head. "Dumbass."

 

*

 

Kyuhyun knocks nervously on Zhou Mi's door. It's answered by someone distinctly not Zhou Mi. 

"Err, is Zhou Mi here?" Kyuhyun asks. 

The stranger tilts his head and appraises him. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Kyuhyun."

Recognition flickers in the man's eyes. "Is he expecting you?"

"Not exactly." 

"Then I'm not sure that he wants to see you."

Kyuhyun doesn't know how much Zhou Mi has told him, but apparently it's enough. "I just want to talk to him. I don't have to come in - could you call him to the door?"

Zhou Mi's housemate chews on his lip a little, eyes narrowed, before making a decision. "Okay. Wait here." 

Kyuhyun shifts his weight from one foot to the other while he waits. After a couple of minutes, Zhou Mi opens the door, just enough to stick his head through. It's obvious by his body language that Kyuhyun isn't welcome and he's not going to be allowed in tonight. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"I just want to talk. Do you want to come for a walk?"

"It's the middle of the night." 

"I'm sure your neighbourhood isn't that bad," Kyuhyun jokes. Zhou Mi just looks at him with that serious way of his. "I just want to talk," Kyuhyun repeats, a pleading tone in his voice. 

Zhou Mi relents. "Okay." He disappears for a moment and reappears with a jacket and shoes. "Lead the way."

They've been walking for a couple of minutes before Kyuhyun speaks. "I never thanked you properly for - well, for everything. Particularly for Victoria. She's been great."

"She's still there? thought she'd quit after two weeks."

Honestly, Kyuhyun had expected it too. He wasn't particularly nice to her, or anyone, after Zhou Mi's departure, although he's improved a bit since. "I can be a bit hard to work with," he admits.

"More than a bit," Zhou Mi scoffs. "You're cranky, temperamental, and have unrealistically high expectations." But after those harsh words, Zhou Mi's voice softens. "But you're also focussed, intelligent, and occasionally inspiring."

Kyuhyun isn't sure what to say to that. They walk together for a while. It's a mild night, but the streets are quiet and clear of traffic and other people.

"Why are we out here, Kyuhyun?" 

"I just - I just wanted to tell you, again, that I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Zhou Mi comes to a stop with a sigh. "It wasn't all your fault. I should've been clearer with you, but… I didn't want to scare you off. I thought that if it wasn't about sex, if I'd told you I wanted to be with you, you'd run a mile." He makes a face, scrunching up his nose.

How Zhou Mi could have been so perceptive about Kyuhyun's feelings when Kyuhyun isn't even that clear about them is a little staggering. 

"Can we try again? Properly this time?"

"Properly?"

"Go on dates and stuff. Get to know one another without - you know..."

Zhou Mi eyes him. "Without? Without sex?" 

Kyuhyun coughs at his directness. "Not for a while." 

"Oh?" Zhou Mi's expression is solemn as he steps closer to speak into Kyuhyun's ear. "Do blow jobs count as sex? Hand jobs?"

Kyuhyun shivers but stands his ground. "Don't toy with me." Inside he's happy to see this Zhou Mi returning - the one who's sweet and flirty and willing to push him on the things he says. 

"But it's so fun," Zhou Mi says with a pout, his eyes lit up and amused. "Okay, no hand jobs or blow jobs either." They start walking again. "Phone sex?"

"Mi."

"Wow, you're really serious about this," Zhou Mi comments. Kyuhyun reaches for his hand and tugs on it to make him stop. 

"I am serious. About you," he tells him honestly. To that Zhou Mi smiles, a proper one that Kyuhyun hasn't seen in a while, entwining their fingers together.

"Me too."


End file.
